


第二次-25

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [25]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-25

「知勳，我不……」

知勳全然聽不見順榮的解釋，他拿起放在一邊的車鑰匙，頭也不回的揚長而去

「他是惱羞成怒了，才會急著走」

知恩毫不留情的嘲諷著

順榮推開擋在前頭的知恩，馬上追了出去，差點就要拉住知勳了，知勳卻走入了電梯，把順榮無情的關在電梯門外

順榮二話不說往樓梯奔去，也不管樓梯和電梯速率之間的差距，用最快的速度一層一層的往下，讓跟在身後的知恩追的辛苦突然

「順榮哥，你這樣追不上的，還是別下去了」

順榮邊下樓梯邊打電話給知勳，無奈知勳就是不接，終於來到了地下室，只見知勳的車從眼前呼嘯而過，順榮隨即要掏出自己的車鑰匙，繼續追

摸索身上的各個口袋就是不見鑰匙的蹤影，這才想到他根本就把鑰匙放在辦公室的西裝外套裡了

「哎一西」

忍不住爆了粗口，突然手機響了，也沒確認是誰，就馬上接起，焦急的說

「知勳，你聽我解釋，我……」

「總經理，這裡是秘書室」

順榮收起焦急，換上冷冽令人戰慄的語氣

「什麼事」

這是秘書室換上了首席秘書

「總經理，你得馬上回到辦公室，董事長突然來了」

「奴娜，你幫我打發打發吧」

順榮現在完全沒有心思關心工作，他只想要追回他的知勳，首席秘書也不是省油的燈

「權順榮！你給我冷靜點，董事長不是你我能打發的，他才是提拔你的那個人，不是李知勳」

「奴娜！」

「知勳固然重要，但是失去了你手上的一切，你就會成為知勳的弱點，聽話馬上回來」

順榮沒有在反抗，只是喘著大氣，聽著首席秘書的話

「現在董事長估計在上樓的電梯裡，我會跟他說，你跟李總剛談完事，你送他下樓，整理好你的情緒，換回你的專業，我會幫你聯絡所有知勳可能會去的去處，知道了嗎？」

「知道了」

順榮單方面掛斷了電話，按了就在樓梯旁的電梯將沒拿手機的手一拳撞在柱子上

「F*ck」

惹來知恩的驚叫，趕緊拉過順榮的手查看

「啊……，順榮哥，沒受傷吧，會不會痛？」

順榮毫不領情，狠狠的甩開知恩的手，讓穿著高跟鞋的知恩一個踉蹌，拐了一腳，跌坐在地上，現在的順榮顧不上什麼事紳士了

「尹知恩，我跟知勳大學就認識了，對於你是怎麼樣的人我一清二楚」

跌坐在地上的知恩再次拉住順榮的手，想要解釋

「順榮哥，那都不是真的」

順榮再次無情的抽開自己的手

「的確三年前他離開的事，是我們之間的軟肋，你也成功挑撥了，但是憑那幾張照片，和漏洞百出的說詞，要我相信你，不可能」

「我說的…都」不是真的

知恩連自己都無法說服了，怎麼可能說的出那種假話

「如果你認為挑撥了我們的感情，你就會有機會，我可以告訴你，你太天真了」

說罷順榮搭上正好抵達的電梯，留下知恩無聲的哭泣，想要爬起來卻因為剛才的一拐，扭傷了腳

知恩吸吸鼻子，要著下唇，想要停住止不住的啜泣，拿出手機播出號碼深吸一口氣，盡量裝出正常的聲音

「碩珉吶，你可以過來一下嗎，我在電梯前」

只可惜一開口濃濃的鼻音一點也沒有改善，碩珉緊張的走出車外

「小姐，我馬上過去」

碩珉在不到一分鐘的時間就出現在知恩的面前，看到臉上爬滿淚痕的知恩，手握著有些腫脹的腳踝，心疼在心中油然而生，小心的將她扶起來

走了兩步路，就發現知恩的鞋壞了，原來早在跟著順榮跑下樓梯時，高跟鞋早就禁不住這樣的磨損，更在剛才的跌倒，鞋跟完全斷裂

碩珉此時此刻不想在意什麼主僕的距離，一把將知恩公主抱起，帶著她回到車上，快速的駛離，來到便利商店買了冰塊和藥膏

打開後座的門，將知恩的腳拉倒自己的大腿上，貼心的用自己的手帕保住冰塊替她冰敷

知恩的腳除了扭傷，腳趾也被磨破了皮，碩珉一一的為傷口塗上藥膏，過程中不發一語，臉色鐵青，動作卻輕柔的很

「碩珉吶」

「你說，我聽著」

這是碩珉第一次沒有尊稱知恩為小姐，讓知恩感受到自己不是基於工作上的良心才為她做這些，而是站在朋友的立場

「我其實知道，我的做法，真的天馬行空，他也不可能相信，可我就想拼一把，想著或許會有奇蹟」

知恩再次流下淚水

「你說我是不是傻」

碩珉沒有說話，只是搖搖頭，這也是第一次碩珉對於知恩的作為做出表態

「這樣的後果，我也預料到了，我親自埋葬了我的愛情，可是…心好痛」

知恩抓著自己胸口上的衣服，底下頭眼淚止不住的往下掉

碩珉伸手拉下知恩的手，輕輕的摩挲

「沒事了」

知恩聞言，用另一隻手摀住自己的口鼻，哭得更加激動


End file.
